


Who Cares?

by Rocketman23



Series: Poems From Down Below [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: a short poem on Wally Franks coming to terms with his "situation"





	Who Cares?

Darkness descends   
And the light ascends   
Never to be seen again   
And all the life that once thrived   
Leeches and slithers away into the dark,  
Never to be seen again, 

The walls begin to weaken   
Cobwebs growing thicker  
Memories growing dimmer,  
And the ink keeps destroying,  
And the screams get louder,  
And the horned creature reigns,   
And the wingless one reigns,   
But who cares?

Their screams i hear  
Reverberate within my dreams   
Caged and yearning   
Chained and hating   
Stuck within the ink that is life down here  
Trying to break free,  
But who cares?

So many faces and noises in that place  
So many memories  
So many lives that lived and souls that felt  
And not a single one makes it out whole,  
They are wrong   
I am wrong   
Two sides of a coin forced to be one   
Humming a familiar tune with an unfamiliar voice  
It's sickening   
It's maddening   
But who cares?

He does   
That other part   
The one that has been forced to replace me in so many ways  
He cares more than he should  
And its confusing   
Why care for people that have forgotten you?  
That have killed you?   
But he does

An old door opens  
A creak that sends a signal   
Someone has come  
Friend or foe?   
An old, yet familiar, voice resounds,   
A query i suppose  
Too many questions with so little time to help   
And yet i must   
I ask myself "who cares"?  
And find that is a question i know the answer to,  
"i do"

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you enjoyed this poem please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
